game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Blood of Heretic
Blood of Heretic 'is an Horror Kombat fightgame created by Bestod. Story Behind in the Halloween 1999 year, some each countries have sure believe about calling monster childs. The months ago, withness come out with the monsters are born in Sphere City, however they are thinking are makin from hell. The heaven known about these, that until several monsters are began to hunt down for all humans for foolish everything. But, the mysterious figure came out and taken over the city, he called himself, Resideadent, the heresy and the criminal from the past, changed up to the game. A game whereas is currently host of the Interntational Tournament of Heresy Bloods, when he using only the monsters to fight against him, otherwise will punish them off some humans are. The reason, he's the one who raised monster childs, someword is know as "Grandpa Word". Gameplay and Features ''Blood of Heretic ''plays ''Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeyman/Reign of the Legends ''(turn on the combines between two games), makin somepoint with the elements of ''Mortal Kombat ''and ''Omen of Sorrow with War Gods. The game is using the '''4D Jumpscare. Be carefull, this game have 4D at horror, sooo watch youself, cause jumpscare is coming to you. Even you hitting to the opponent, you can also use Stamina Meter behind down below HUB. You have to need recovery or you have proving the strength. There was using the greatest game featuring yet, the Blood Meter, which is using the bloods at hitting the opponent. At gets more bloods, you needing at more bloods at Blood Meter at hitting the opponent. If became the worst nightmare in the universe. Also using Blood Meter, while is gonna have Heresy Mode. Incredibles powerfull, while you have many bloods to merged the Heresy Mode. The game is using shared universe above the România Warriors Network, the most important that is need to have most smooth 80 frames to used online. A powerfull and gameplay mechanics have two signature moves style; the Horror Moves, an featuring moves above horror version of the Terrordrome's Unleashed Moves and Terror Moves, An featuring moves above terror version of the The King of Fighters XIV's Special Moves. Most like my first deviant fighter, Attributes Unchained, there will be have EX-RAY. This is special, if take made be version of the Mortal Kombat's X-Ray. Also have got Combine Combos, which is struck between special moves and signature moves. The most greatest powerfull attack, Nightmare Move. The definitive move of this game, was gonna mixed between Horror and Terror. There is also two finishing moves that you choosing, Horrortality and Terrortality. Two style finishing moves of this game, player must choosing finishing move to defeat the opponent. I official used the România Engine '''to have most realistics and most graphics, just like my two deviant fighters, Attributes Unchained and Overwrath. There is onces the two modes, Arcade and Story. For the Arcade Mode has 17 regular matches, if using Twisted Metal-style but is only have anime. And for the Story Mode, which is included epic cinematic (like Attributes Unchained, there will be character story), the story started with Jevin Turner and Rosalina Alexander. They are onces the poster boy and the poster girl that is the first game i though. '''Blood Dust, an featuring when you upgrade your characters whatever you want it, if take on the strong. I confirmed back first game was i got idea with RPG-style. This is similar to two games of mine. Like Attributes Unchained and Overwrath haved. There will be Construct Battles, which you will customize your characters at use armors and weapons to help to improves more stats to strength. A featuring first game will have 2 season passes at 12 DLC characters arriving soon. I have introducted for those monsters are kids (at 4-9), however they are too young but are greatest but not even have teens (10-16) showed, but the only have the adults at time are being monsters. Rosters DEFAULT * Airecrower: The terrible and ruthless scarecrow criminal, was missing in nowhere. * Alice Scarlett: The Red Goth Banshee who she don't like to be princess, she want to be Red Goth all she was it born. * Daniela Bugharest: The pure witchcraft and maked spells that can be protect from the boogeyman, Kaillou but it was jealous. * Flash Samson: He was a unofficial boy who hate bullies, for a moment that, he deside the murdered for what he did, at the least he could be happening. * Glelix Griffin: The criminal coward Goblin. The one who haves escape from the Crimson Hell Penitentiary without a trace. * Gwendoline: The mermaid of the beach behind in the Luxembourg, and the merman's lover. * HauntSpecter: The ghost warrior of the Sphere City, hailing from Mexico, the latest good monster as knowed and Lord Revour's bodyguard and the youngest brother of El Grande. * Hugh Kannone: The rich vampire boy and the perfectly and the werewolf's rival, worthly battle between them in the history. * Jakeson Lute: The pure pyromancer jack o'lantern and the best chief of his restaurant, known everyone calling himself as Jack O'Lantern. * Jevin Turner: The child werewolf of the family to the last, the wisdom powerful of Street Fighter and the poster boy of the Blood of Heretic. But is also the descendant of Anton Vasilyev who put on the demonic bloods into veins by the Lord of Infernus, Damoclus. * Kaillou McRae: The ruthless and fear Boogeyman who haves gather with Jakeson, Operawen, Maria and Tandiel, as became the group called "Fear Killer", and the twin brother of the MMA fighter, Garrett McRae. * Lord Revour: The greatest mummy and powerfull emperor of the Egypt that he cames from his home, he also the forgotten son of Pharanic and Zahra Nosair. He forced with Luke, Cell, Mark, Nightshade and HauntSpecter together as the group Wisdom God against Fear Killer. * Louie MacHogarth: The Frankenstein child of the last member of the MacHogarth and Jevin's cousin. * Luke Vagnua: The big, plow it, dumbass romanian Grim Reaper in the whole life that he making the crazy jobs to make more moneys. * Maria Discova: The non-gravefull succubus, behind in the Strip Club that if have to be more carefull. * Mark Edward: The greatest Orc turn on the wrestler after became the champion, that until he want to beat the legendary WWE wrestler; John Cena. * Nightshade Tilly: The brazillian tomboy marionette who playing somepoint awkward as playing with boys at the sports. * Operawen: The injustice complains it about the son of Chiara "Vendetta" Scaramuzza who is working for Kaillou McRae. * Pandora Zhantae: The origami killer when she was fatal on her heart, worthly she left in United Kingdom. * Professor Yoka: The good invisible man teacher of the school that he makin experiences and gains the invisible abilities. * Psymor: The massacre psycho man, where is living in United States, aprove his real name is removed while is happen. * Rosalina Alexander: A hippie werecat lives, durring have a combat and the werewolf's love interest, and the poster girl of the Blood of Heretic. * Sam Barrett: The creature of the forest, onces of the merman, at the underwater, behind the mysthical path. And off course he is the urban legend. Also he prays to honor of his ancestor, Rudolph Barrett. * Tandiel Bloodstalker: Was an Incubus womanizer that is could have more problem, until he met Maria at durring sex. * Urien Kavasto: The loyalist hate and the clown of the prankster after he was kicked out by his family for being pranks for far too long, they want to make a good play and don't reason for pranks. * Yashi: A worthless dhampir girl who haves taken away from the city, causing she was the wander and the vampire's girlfriend. * Zack Rodney: The latest and greatest disco dancer as he want Disco stay alive after ended in 1980s, until he captured in the jungle, by ruthless criminal named Vicente González. * Zōnya Guetta: The japenese jester girl whereas born in the circus. Until she became the dangerous criminal and the evil clown's girlfriend. UNLOCKABLE The unlockable characters are humans, which is i allready confirmed a one that but i changed of my mind. Those are last 6 humans are survived. * Barney Duncan: A 36 years old gay Olympic Player whereas winning in the Olympic until them he want to revenge for what they killed his boyfriend. * Carmen Salazar: An excellent spy member of the League of Spies and Carlos' mother. * Irving Holman: The power warrior and Antonio's older brother who haves fate in the past. * Key el Richa: The famous wrestler that until she was beated by Mascara de Plata, but now they are married. She also the mother of Silver Mask. * Neil Kameāloha: The Native Hawaiian tribe warrior and the father of Pua and Honua, who wants to telling the truth about the monsters. * Rodrigo Velásquez: The local spy member and Carlos' father, looking to arrest the Resideadent. HIDDEN * Bi Bi:' '''A naughty harpy girl whereas is born in the Sphere City. * Cell Vagnua: A wiseboy skeleton and Luke's baby brother who want to take on tournament to wishes his birthday in this year time. * Yon:' The mexican warrior Charro Negro-alike brought his past durring in killing opposese and also Kaillou's right hand man. * Zenny Hearter: ِA onryō advance, Hisako expy and the yandere who felt the love about her senpai, Lord Revour. BOSS * Resideadent: The final boss of Blood of Heretic. The heresy and the criminal of the whole world who have to sphere the tournament. And the Grandpa Word of monster childs who give them to raised up as grandchilds. The only character who is very very elder old at 90 aged. PRE-ORDER * Henvillcal: '''The pre-order of Blood of Heretic. The devil mastermind who want to sphere into chaos. He's and also the final boss of the sequel. UPDATE # Aarbron Wondersteel - Werewolf # Abraham Lute - Jack O' Lantern # Adam Jameson - Vampire # Älarij §ool - Scarecrow # Alexandra Villainouson - Onryō # Blood-Darker - Boogeyman # Blood-Lighter - Boogeyman # Bosco Bowlinger - Mummy # Buu - Ghost # Candy Flishshop - Werecat # C - Frankenstein # Corey McKnight - Clown # Edna the Unkilling - Werewolf # El Pussyiancat - Werecat # Ellie- Ghost # F - Banshee # Fulk Arnoldson - Incubus # Gayfryd and Bannie - Clowns # G - El Charro Negro # J - Zombie # K - Skeleton # Larry Tuel - Ghost # Mandy Jippiflieck - Ghost # M - Grim Reaper # M - Werewolf # Mill Saintmen - Merman # Natasha - Ghost # N - Zombie # N - Jester # Nožhēn - Ghost # Oaboba and Qindee - Ghost # Omison Kackiea - Dhampir # Ozzy Flanagan - Orc # Padder Engui - Orc # P - Marionette # P - Mermaid # P - Succubus # Raful Bonergoman - Skeleton # R - Goblin # R - Zombie # R - Jack O'Lantern # Rennie Jenniferenall - Harpy # R - Succubus # Ri Ri - Harpy # Rydyr Martialistic - Werewolf # Sibyl Wintershot - Vampire # S - Frankenstein # S - Mummy # T - Zombie # T - Jack O'Lantern # T - Incubus # Terrence McDonald - Ghost # U - Boogeyman # U - Phantom of the Opera # U - Marionette # Xherdan Gummer - Psycho # XXX - Werewolf # Zara Victimbottom - Ghost # Zi Zi - Harpy # Zucker MacHogarth - Frankenstein EXTRA # A - Nightmare # A - Alien # B - Weredogs # B - Goatman # B - Spiders # C - Yuki-Onna # C - Diver # E - Monstrosity # F - Weredog # G - Nightmare # G - Aliens # H - Aliens # H - Nightmare # I - Sculpture # J - Puppet # J - Krampus # J - Goatman # K - Weredog # K - White Lady # L - Puppet # L - Puppet # L - Strigoi # M - Monstrosity # M - Goryo # M - Demon # M - Bloody Mary # N - Demon # N - Demon # P - Nightmare # P - Spider # Q - Robot # Q - Possessed # Q - Goatman # R - Possessed # R - Robot # T - Demon # T - Robot # W - Demon # X - Demon # X - Possessed DLC 1st Season Pass (Monsters) * Badly Jan: The dangerous spider muscle woman who is Zenny's best friend. * Cermill Daisy: The devilish goatman boy in worship to Baphomet. * Ezekiel Chesten: The coolest but gentle nightmare of the school who is most rivaly of all kids that dare to challange the game. * Finn Inko: A clumsy syrian alien who is former member of Fear Killer (for reason, he hate Kaillou). * Hashuya: The samurai goryo maniac of the Japan but the half-chinese, seek out to Resideadent. * Jessie Slamakute: The pornographic possessed 18-years old girl and it is bisexuality (the LGBT character), in another thing, she's the immortal (long years forever). * Kray: The lovelly princess bloody mary of street and Ezekiel's girlfriend. * Noah Dominic: Koby's demon older brother and the deliver message, who is responsible brings message of all monsters to serve Resideadent. * Onryeke: The geisha yuki-onna confuses for Hashuya being coward, acting the fighter everything who know. * Vin Randolph: The smart sculpture of the school who may gift then a jawbreaker, answersing "What's some Jawbreaker?". * Wandy Ossfuor: The herald krampus of the Christmas, to reforming prepare on 25th December for giving naughty list. * Wilt Barrett: The diver savior of the Barrett family who is Sam's elder brother. 2nd Season Pass (Humans) * Adam Snocker * Allessandro Cristiano * Bycho * Bzannia Rounder * Dana Boon * Doctor Cettin Goollovando * Mama Solkov * Manuel Magna * Trevor McShane * Yuudai Kurozawa * Zedong * Zula Nomsalanga EXPANSION (Religion of the Heavens) * Bucky Dinkleberg: The irish dumbass monstrosity producer of games, movies and television shows. * Fanon Turner: The russian weredog who is the lost twin brother of Jevin. * Ivy Dreaming: The german puppet girl ballerina who is Nightshade's best friend. * La Mujer: The heroine mexican white lady of the Sphere City who is HauntSpecter's lover. * Matei Rădulescu: The fearest strigoi of the Romania who seek all humans that dare. * Xan Hobbstein: The marvelous Thailand billionaire robot, hailing from Phuket. Arenas TBA Extended Links * https://www.deviantart.com/bestodomega/journal/Blood-of-Heretic-759300473 Category:Games Category:Futuristic Studios